


If I Believed In God

by buffydyke



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/M, I know y'all fucking hate first person but I wanted to write as seth, first person POV, this took like ten minutes so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 17:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12636207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buffydyke/pseuds/buffydyke
Summary: And she carves her hips into mine, like she’s Michelangelo and I’m something holy.





	If I Believed In God

**Author's Note:**

> Hey it's 1 AM and idk how to write

I want it to be love.

At least that's what I think when she kisses me. I lie on my back against the motel sheets, her hips carving into mine as her hips meet mine. Whether it's the drugs or the intimacy, it feels like my soul's leaving my body. All I can focus on is her hands in my hair, her warm breaths against my skin. 

I'm not a poetic man. I can't draw similes from her body, metaphors from her eyes, sonnets about how she's the one goddamn thing I'm holding on to.

But I can tell you this. I want so desperately for her to love me back. 

If I believed in God, I would pray for that.


End file.
